


Of Head Games And Mistletoe

by TheHeathenSlave



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Deception, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Intoxication, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeathenSlave/pseuds/TheHeathenSlave
Summary: Repost: Cuddy gets House a gift certificate to his favorite high class escort place for Christmas but shows up in place of the hooker he ordered. A bit drunk, House doesn't notice it at first but when he does, he decides to pretend he's none the wiser deciding to see how kinky he can get before she calls it quits.





	Of Head Games And Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written a few years back as a christmas present this was one of my more popular fics so I'm reposting it here.

It was the night of the Christmas party at PPTH and House was already half drunk. Open bar plus vicodin meant for a very good night. He had already managed to piss off both Cuddy and Wilson and had headed to his office to sit down for a moment. The world seemed to be spinning way too fast and he had to take a break before hitting the bar again. He knew he was just going to go back to his place alone anyway so it didn't exactly matter how much he pissed off anyone around him.  
When he got into his office he noticed there was a small box on his desk. It was gift wrapped and there was a bow wrapped around it. He arched an eye brow and walked over to it. His name was on it, but it was on a printed card so trying to guess the handwriting of who the giver was, was completely out of the question. He sighed and opened it up. Inside there was a certificate for one night with the escort of his choice from his favorite service. He rubbed his eyes to make sure this was right. His favorite service, the girls cost anywhere from fifteen hundred to two grand a night. He rarely ever used that service unless he needed something special.

The place was called "Leather Dolls" and basically sent over the kinky fetish girl of yours dreams and to your exact specifications. There was a girl there that he always got, because her profile picture on the website made her look incredibly like Cuddy. He didn't always have money to spend on this but when he did, she was the first person he ordered from the service. He wondered if she was available tonight, or would even be working. Everything about her was so Cuddy, down to her voice. She also did anything he wanted without hesitation. He guessed the only difference with her was she looked a bit younger than actual Cuddy but that could have just been his brain telling him that, usually when he saw her he was stoned or drunk or both and tonight would be no different. He picked up the phone, he was going to make sure she'd be waiting for him by the time he got home.

* * *

Cuddy got a page down at the party and she might have missed it had she not stepped into her office to use her private bathroom. It was the call she had been waiting for. As she predicted as soon as House found that damn gift certificate he had decided to use it. She had called ahead to the service before now and paid the girl at the front desk who dispatched the girls to just call her when House called in asking for his usual. She didn't know if he had a usual, but she assumed that he must if that's the service he tried to charge to the hospital at one point. He said it had been therapeutic for his leg. Of course she hadn't let that slide and he ended up having to pay out of pocket the twenty-five hundred dollars he had wracked up, but thanks to that she knew exactly where to 'order' from.

She had checked out the web site, very briefly. She knew that posing as his call girl would mean doing some kinky things and she wasn't surprised he was into that. However she was surprised when she saw that the page indicated for her to 'look like someone named Lisa Cuddy'. She hadn't used her real name when she came in to bribe the girl into do this with cash, so there was no way that the girl even knew who she was just that's what House had specified. She knew he'd be particular in what he wanted for the kind of money that he spent there, but she guessed she always assumed he'd want some sort of busty blond bimbo to show up. It was flattering and creepy at the same time to know that he was getting at least one call girl to pretend to be her.

Her only downfall would be that she didn't check the site more thoroughly for what exactly each girl offered, or found the page of the girl that House chose as her model. She was in for several new experiences that night, none of which she would have ever guessed could be such an amazing turn on when it came to the world of deviant sex acts.

She ducked out of the party quickly, telling Wilson that she was just too angry at House to stick around. He had grabbed her ass three different times and Wilson completely understood why her Christmas Spirit had been ruined by that. In her car she had kept a change of clothes, because she had been banking on the fact that House would be calling the service. Since he was drunk and it would take him quite a bit to get home, she drove to his place and parked in a rather deserted area before getting changed. After reapplying her make up to make it look a bit more heavy she fluffed out her hair, put on more of his favorite perfume, and prayed he'd be too drunk to tell the difference between her and and whoever this mock version of her was.

* * *

House stumbled into the foyer of his building. He had decided to take a cab home, because his vision was not the best, and since he got a completely paid for night with his favorite hooker he was not going to risk crashing his car on the way home, or getting pulled over. He was going to make sure he got the most of this. As he stepped in out of the cold air he saw her from behind. She was in a long, black, trench coat. On her feet were bright red come fuck me pumps but that's all he could see in way of how she was dressed.

"Sarah." He said happily and she turned to look at him.

"Hi Greg! Long time no see!" She giggled and wrapped her arms around him happily. He groaned a bit, she even managed to smell like Cuddy this time. When she pulled back he looked down at her. Aside from her face being slightly blurry, as usual, he recognized it as being the face that belonged to his favorite kinky girl.

"You remember the rules right?" He asked and then kissed her on the cheek and headed towards the door of his apartment. He fumbled his keys out of his pocket and some how managed to get them in the lock and unlock his door on the first try.

"It has been a while, a refresher would be nice." She giggled again. House smiled at her, yeah she was right, how long had it been anyway? Months? And this girl probably saw a lot of men and probably had a lot of rules. He turned, blocking the entrance to the door, stopping her from getting in.

"When you are in here, I am your Master. You ask permission for everything, you do what I say when I say it, your name is Lisa Cuddy, and my word is law. That's really all you need to know. But you are good at playing the perfect little fuck toy, so really what am I worried about?" He laughed loudly and turned to go into the apartment. He heard the click of heels behind him as he entered.

* * *

Cuddy was nervous as all fuck. Did he really just say that to her? How drunk was he? Luckily her stupid line of it being a while and her forgetting the rules at worked. Apparently the girl's name was Sarah as well. She didn't know this "Sarah" and had no intention of every meeting her but already she wanted to punch the girl in the face. Why though? How jealous could she actually be of a hooker and still have it be legit? He would have a field day with knowing she got enraged over one of his call girls. However with his declaration of the rules all of those thoughts left her head. The way he spoke, she knew she was in for some crazy shit that night. What the hell was he going to ask of her?

"Do you remember the safe word?" He asked her and then sat down on his couch with a loud groan of relief. She squinted at the back of his head. Safe word? What in the....it took her a moment to remember that in BDSM there was always a safe word to be called if things got too intense. Had Sarah ever used it? Crap. If she hadn't and he did something mild to her now and she called it, he'd know something was up. She had to resign herself to the fact that she had to let it get REALLY bad before she could call the safe word because she was betting Sarah never did, however it kind of warmed her heart to know that he had safe measures in place to allow something to be stopped if it got too bad for the other person.

"Uh no Master, I can't say I do. I use a lot of safe words." She said and then headed over to the couch. It was weird calling his Master like that but she knew she had to. Apparently this Sarah girl he liked was the perfect little fuck toy, which meant she had to be as well.

"Party Pants. Well I guess that's safe words but you can say them quickly." He said, "Now get that coat off lemme see what kind of Christmas treat you got for me under there." He looked up at her. She wasn't sure how much of her he was actually seeing but she took the coat off anyway, with no hesitation and tossed it onto the couch. Under it she had been wearing a very Christmas outfit. It was some slutty stripper "Santa's Helper" costume she had picked up at an exotic dance wear store. It fit her awesomely and really defined her ass and chest, two parts of her body she knew he loved. It was a crop top and a mini skirt. She hadn't worn a bra, but she wasn't daring enough to go without some kind of panties so she had worn a red, lace thong under it. Not that it offered any coverage, neither did the skirt really, that's why she had worn the long coat. At least she had an excuse to do that, because there was snow on the ground.

"Is this okay Master?" She asked him, because he looked like he was about to stroke out when he saw her.  
"More than okay, slutty Cuddy." He smiled at her. She really wanted to slap him for that comment but she knew that any kind of overreaction on her part would tip him off to something being wrong, even with how wasted he was. "Now come here and sit on my lap so I can feel you up. It's going to be a long night and I want every memory I can get for my dime." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, only because she knew he wasn't paying for jack shit.

* * *

"Yes sir." She said cheerfully, well as cheerfully as she could fake and she moved and sat on his lap being careful of his leg. He was hard, and because the skirt was so short she could feel it right in between her ass cheeks as soon as she sat because he very quickly had shoved her skirt up as she was moving to sit.

"Mmmm you've been a naughty girl. You wore panties. What did I tell you about that? Huh? Even a thong was off limits with me." He said into her ear, as he pulled her close into him. His voice was low, gruff, and sensual. She could feel his scruff against her skin as he spoke. It caused a tremor of pleasure to spread through her body rather quickly. "Master is going to have to punish you now." He said and then bit her neck rather hard, causing her to cry out in surprise.

House was amazed at the feel of her. Maybe it was that he had drank way too much spiked egg nog, or it was the combination of that and the vicodin but he couldn't remember Sarah ever being this close to Cuddy any of the previous times he had seen her. As his hands roamed her body while she sat on him, he was sure something was off here. That's when he saw the mole behind her neck. It was almost imperceptible, it always had been, and that mole belonged to Lisa Cuddy not the girl he knew as Sarah. The girl he knew as Sarah was always really concerned about her imperfections and though he knew she had a mole it was on her inner thigh and she went out of her way to try to cover it up, even going as far as to use liquid latex and flesh colored paint to keep it hidden from view. The person sitting on his lap right now was the actual Lisa Cuddy.  
His drunk brain couldn't comprehend why, but the moment he bit into her neck, he knew it was her. What her plans or motivations were he didn't have the foggiest but now his only goal was to kink up the night until the moment she absolutely had to reveal herself to him. He wasn't going to do anything he hadn't done with Sarah before, however he didn't usually get to do it with Sarah only because the things he wanted always cost extra. Tonight he had the benefit of telling her that the night had already been paid for so she had to oblige him in every aspect of his fantasy. Cuddy wouldn't even get through the first half of it. He would totally fuck her before he could get too weird, though. He wanted to at least have that memory to hold onto.

She had done a really good job up until that point, pretending to be a hooker, so he wondered how well she could keep it up once she realized how much kink she was in for. He snaked his hands around her and up to her chest. He grabbed it firmly and squeezed her tits rather roughly. He was surprised that she was grinding down towards his hard cock. He wondered if she was doing this to make sure he didn't figure out it was her, or if it was a natural response because she actually liked him that much. At least he could go to bed knowing that she had done this because she wanted to fuck him. That much was clear, she just had no idea what kind of fucking he was into. Had she approached him normally he wouldn't have had to push her to her limits, but he didn't like being lied to and he'd make sure she got the full experience with him.  
"You need to assume the position now, Cuddy. Because you have earned yourself a spanking." He told her before biting her ear lobe softly and pushing her up to her feet. He couldn't help but smile. He was actually going to get to spank Cuddy for once. "Come on, bend over, at the waist and show me that ass." He said and got up. He had toys for every occasion, sometimes he lucked out and found a kinky hooker at a price he could afford, though none of them were ever like Sarah. He was going to get one of his paddles.

* * *

Cuddy swallowed hard, she could feel how wet she was. The small bit of fabric that did cover her pussy was soaked. He was going to spank her? Not that she was surprised that it was one of his kinks but why was it turning her on as well? He was turning into this dominant alpha male in front of her eyes. Not the jackass, douche bag kind, but the incredibly sexy 'throw you around the room' kind. Something she had always fantasized about in a male partner but had never sought out. She had always been too afraid to lose control. However her plan seemed to be working and he didn't at all hesitate or think that she was someone else, so maybe it'd be okay to lose a bit of control tonight. It's not like he could come into the office on Monday and tell everyone he fucked her if he was convinced it wasn't her.

She bent over at the waist, as requested, and spread her legs a bit to make sure her ass looked even better in those ridiculous shoes, as she placed her hands on the coffee table in front of her. All those years of yoga were going to pay off tonight, she could tell. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm the arousal butterflies in her stomach and waited for him. She had never done anything like this before, at least not in the middle of some living room, and definitely not with toys. The way he spoke he was going to get something to use on her. Though she had been spanked it had only been during sex and one or two light slaps to the ass. This was not at all that.

She heard him come back into the room and then a dull thud. This grabbed her attention quickly and she turned her head to see what the noise had been. As she suspected it had been him dropping a rather large bag onto the floor. Holy shit, did he really have that much equipment for a night of kinky sex? He must be way more into the lifestyle than she predicted. Toys for bondage were expensive as all hell and he had a huge fucking duffle bag full of them. It aroused her and frightened her at the same time. It was an awesome combination that made her skin tingle.

"HEY! EYES FORWARD! No one said you could look at me you little bitch! You are already on my naughty list for wearing panties when I don't know how many times I have to fucking tell you that in my house that's an absolute no-no for fuck toys!" He yelled at her. His tone so dominant and commanding it was like he had control over her, and her head snapped back to looking right in front of her. She started to tremble a bit, her legs getting weak with the arousal she felt. As angry as he got with her at the hospital, he didn't ever use that specific tone and it was hot as hell.

"Sorry sir." She whispered.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be Cuddy." He said, sending another shiver through her body. She was glad that he made this Sarah girl pretend to be her, because it would make things far more personal than if he was calling her Sarah the whole night. She tried to hold her position, despite the leg weakening horniness.

* * *

Was she really listening to him? Holy shit. He could get away with anything at that point. She was bent over just as he had specified, her perfect ass stuck out for him. She hadn't even bothered to pull the skirt back down. She was completely exposed like that. As he approached, holding the wooden paddle in the hand that didn't need to use the cane he could actually see the folds of her cunt glistening, well what was exposed through that tiny thong. She was getting off on this. That just made it more hot to him. When had real Cuddy become such a damn slut? He didn't care. All that mattered was that she was there and her body was reacting to this just as he had always hoped.

"Well at least we know you are starting to remember who's in charge here. Who's always been in charge." He got behind her and gently placed the wooden paddle against her as, letting her feel the smooth, cool wood over her skin. The paddle had a shiny finish on it and it would be a different feel, a change in temperature against her warm skin. He heard her gasp in pleasure as her body jumped just a bit once he touched her. "Though, I think an ordinary paddle just isn't going to do this time. Since this night is completely paid for I want to try something a bit different." He told her.

"W-what's that, Master?" She breathed and turned her head to look at him again.

"HEY! BITCH! I SAID EYES FORWARD!" He yelled at her and she immediately obeyed. He almost laughed at how awesome this was, but held back. It was crazy to him because he could claim that Sarah had done anything he requested of her. He could tell Cuddy that Sarah never USED to have a problem with whatever outlandish thing he wanted. If Cuddy wanted to stay incognito she was going to have to do it. Right now he was being rather mild on his list of things he usually did with Sarah but with the way she was reacting it was clear she had no idea this was the case, and he was going to milk it for all it was worth. "I think, I am going to have to use the cane on your fat little ass." He saw her mouth open to protest it, he was so sure she was about to call him House but then stopped herself.

"Yes-yes sir." She finally said, it sounded forced. He liked that.

"Wow, you are just forgetting all sorts of rules tonight, aren't you Cuddy?" He asked and picked up his cane to use on her. This wasn't an actual cane used for caning in bondage so he was going to have to be far more restrained and careful but he was well trained so he knew how to do this so it wouldn't completely hurt her or shatter her tail bone or something. "You are supposed to thank your Master for taking the time to teach you how to be a good toy." He insisted.

"I--uh...thank you, Master, for teaching this naughty fuck toy the rules." She breathed after a moment. Hearing her say that made his cock twitch. She had taken what he requested and made the phrase her own. He didn't know what had happened to her, or how the wheels in her brain turned, but he was seeing another side of her now. He doubted she had actually done a damn thing like this before, however it was clear to him now that she fantasized about it if she was so damn good at pretending.

"Good. I thought we were going to have a problem." He said and rubbed her ass gently with the cane before pulling back and giving her a nice pop on the ass. She let out an odd sort of pleasurable squeak when she felt the first impact. He had done it hard enough for it to hurt too, it left a welt, so he knew she had gotten some pain but how she had processed it farther than that he didn't know.

* * *

That hit to her ass had caused the best jolt of pleasure and pain Cuddy had ever felt. The noise that she produced from it after was weird to her, but she didn't care. If he could keep making her feel like that, she'd make all the weird noises in the world. It was clear to her he hadn't actually figured out who she was yet, because he would have made a point to rub her nose in it if he had. He would have stopped everything and started to humiliate her until she cried. As long as he kept going, as long as he didn't hold back, she knew she hadn't been found out so it was a good thing. Little did she know that House's new mission was to be as extreme with her as possible now because he already knew. Though her thinking this way would end up being good for the both of them.

"Thank you, sir." She said after a moment, thinking that was probably something that he'd require of his fantasy Cuddy. She was just going to think of Sarah as 'fantasy Cuddy' now because if she didn't she was just going to start to get angry. Either way, he was picturing her when he was with that whore so it wasn't like she was reaching too far to justify any of this.

"Well at least you remembered that part." She heard him say in a snarky tone of voice. He hit her again. This time it was slightly more painful, but not because he had increased the hit, it was because her ass had already taken one and was already a tiny bit sore. She cried out and thanked him again. There was another hit, and another. It happened twenty times in all before he decided to stop. She was glad too, because her legs were trembling and a few tears had their way out of her eyes. The tears weren't all from pain either, actually the far bigger reason they had fallen was because of the frustration of being so overly horny. She found she was frustrated that he wasn't trying to make her cum. Wasn't that the point of being with fantasy Cuddy? To fuck her? Yet he was holding himself back. He must be really into power and control. She couldn't say that was unexpected though. She was sure he had many fantasies where she was begging him for pleasure and release and he held all the cards.

"Thank you sir." She said for the twentieth time and heard the gentle thump of the cane as it went back to it's normal use as a walking aid. She felt him approach and there was suddenly a hand cupping her pussy. She whimpered and bit her lip rather hard to keep herself from begging. Now he was was just being mean.

"You're really wet." He said, "You liked that? Huh? You stupid little slut. It always was your favorite start to the night." He laughed and moved the fabric to her panties to the side and ran a skilled finger over her wet slit.

"Start?" she breathed without thinking.

"Yeah...I have you for the whole night. It was a Christmas gift, probably from my friend Wilson. You remember him right? That night we tandem fucked you was awesome." He laughed loudly. Cuddy's eyes went wide. Had that actually happened?

* * *

House was bullshitting her now. He really just wanted to see how she'd react to hearing something like that. Luckily his hand was in the right place and there was quite a noticeable surge of heat and wetness. Holy shit, what was this woman into that she was keeping from him? He took a moment to tease her clit, or so he thought it would just be a tease, however she was so on edge that she screamed out as she orgasmed. Her knees buckled and he had to grab her waist quickly to pull her back to him to keep her from crashing face first into his coffee table. This was so damn hot, how in the hell could he hold off from fucking her at that point? Yet at the same time he didn't want her to know how out of control she was making him feel.

"Who said you could cum?" He demanded as he pulled her close, "You are so fucking wet it's like you pissed yourself, and I didn't ask for that...yet." He breathed in her ear and laughed loudly. Cuddy let out a weird whine when he said that but there was no reaction as to how nasty she thought that was. Maybe she assumed he was joking. He wasn't. He'd always wanted to see the dean of medicine piss herself. That would be the ultimate. He hoped she hadn't had a bathroom break too long ago. Or if she had, whatever she had been downing at the christmas party was enough to get her having to go rather soon. They had the whole night anyway, he could always insist she drink so she could rehydrate herself. There were ways around this.

"I couldn't...help it sir." She breathed, he knew that was the truth but that didn't mean he wouldn't give her hell for it. He needed to cum and badly, if he waited any longer he risked her doing something so damn hot he came in his pants and that was the last thing he needed her to see if she thought she was his hooker and he was always this dominant.

"You remember what the punishment for that is right?" He breathed in her ear. There was a set punishment for it but he wasn't going to use that one, he needed one right now that would allow him to orgasm quickly and for her not to be suspicious of his motives.

"N-no sir." She whimpered. She was leaning against him pretty heavily, but she wasn't getting those shoes off until he at least fucked her. To have those long legs up in the air with the porn star shoes on? He wasn't going to pass up that chance.

"When you cum without permission, I get to cum on your bitch face. Remember?" He said. Her eyes went wide again, he fucking loved that look. It was like she was pulling the breaks on the mechanism in her speech function that was going to say "FUCK THAT". It was funny and arousing to him, he wondered how many times he could get her to do it over the course of the night.

"Yes sir." She finally said and he let go of her. As he suspected she was only able to stand for a moment before she had to lower herself to her knees just to ensure that she wouldn't fall. He started to unzip his pants one she was in front of him.

* * *

Cuddy had no idea why she kept agreeing to this. She could so easily stop it and yet, he had just given her an orgasm like she had never had before. She wasn't sure how intentional it had been, or if he had just meant to tease her, and she didn't care. If that orgasm was the result of him barely brushing his fingers over her clit she couldn't imagine the one that would come with actual fucking. She needed to see it through at least til that point, then she could call bullshit on this whole night. Though, it surprised her that she didn't really want to and she was intrigued by whatever he was planning in that brain of his.

She saw his hand pull down the zipper to his pants. Was she really going to let this happen? She wondered if she even remembered the size of his cock correctly. It had been so long ago that she had seen it. Now was the moment of truth she guessed. She didn't want him to cum on her face as much as she wanted him to. This was so hot. The fact was, he was taking so much control it left a lot of stress off her mind. It was usually her doing all the work in the bedroom she had never even entertained the idea of letting the guy do it and now because of circumstance it was happening and it was far better than she had ever imagined it could be.

He got his dick out and it was impressive. She had actually been remembering it smaller than it was. Telling herself the whole time it couldn't have been that magnificent. Not that it was some sort of record length, just slightly above average for his size but it was thick. It was very nice, beautiful even, all she wanted in that moment was to get it in her mouth. Before she realized she was doing it she was raising herself up with her mouth open to recieve the tip. She was rather surprised when the base of his palm gently met her forehead and eased her back down.

* * *

What the hell was she doing? Had he turned her into some actual slut? He said he wanted to cum on her face, not that she had to blow him. As much as he wanted that, if she did it now he'd cum in about three seconds. If he was just stroking himself while looking at her, he'd have far more control over the situation and how long it took him to cum. He had to stop her, as much as he hated himself for it. There'd be time for that later, though, so it wasn't all that bad.

"Hey! I know how much you love my cum, but you'll get it in a moment you whore. This is a punishment, not a reward." He snapped at her. He guessed that sounded semi-believable. He could have her believe that Sarah was some kind of cock whore who absolutely loved giving blow jobs. There was no way she'd know the difference. The upset look on her face was priceless. The dean of medicine, Lisa Cuddy, upset that she couldn't blow him. If that wasn't hot he didn't know what was. He blinked a few times, wanting to try to commit that expression to memory when his vision cleared significantly. It was a Christmas miracle. Now he'd actually be able to see her 95% well instead of the previous 75%. He had just been going off of random shapes and smells before.

"Sorry sir, I don't know what I was thinking." She apologized. He knew that had to be the truth. He was pretty sure she didn't know what she was thinking when she had attempted that move. He started to stroke himself gently. Tugging just a bit harder than he normally did to add an extra element of pain and slow himself down.

"Clearly." He said to her, "Now you know I like to hear some dirty talk while I do this. Start." he commanded. He wanted to see what her brain would come up with. He watched her eyes, she was scrambling to figure out what he meant. This could get interesting.

* * *

She had no idea what kind of dirty talk he wanted. He had basically given her a wide range of topics to start babbling on. What was it that he wanted to hear? What would fantasy Cuddy say to him? What did she have actually inside of her that she wanted to say to him. All she wanted in that moment was to make him cum so she could taste it again. That salty, sour secretion, she lived for it in that very moment.

"Please sir...please cum on my slutty face. It's all I really deserve." She breathed and this caused him to groan loudly. Okay she had hit on the right spot she just had to keep running with it and then nail it home. She smiled a bit, watching as his hand movements got a bit more frantic. The tip of his cock oozing pre cum. A bit of it dripped from him and hit her on the thigh. She let out a muted groan. This couldn't be more hot. "All I've ever wanted was you...I act like such a bitch at work because I need a good fuck that only you can give, sir."

That got his attention, he groaned again, his hips thrusting gently towards her. She assumed that if he had the other girl be her then he had given her a bit of history on why that was the case and who Lisa Cuddy was. It wasn't a stretch to think he had some sort of role play fantasies with her that he had played out before.

"I want you to use me, fuck me, abuse me. Make me your slut, your little fuck toy...it's all I deserve nothing better. I'm just a naughty little cum slut who--" She didn't have to finish that time, kind of thankfully cause she had no idea where she was going with it, but he interrupted her by crying out and cumming. It shot out of him in long spurts and he made sure to get it on her face, he continued to stroke himself before shifting and making sure to get the last few bursts of it on her chest. He stumbled back a bit. She should have been pissed but the intensity of that for him had aroused her all over again and put her on edge so she decided she could let it go. Besides he thought she was his whore anyway, it didn't matter how she acted tonight.

* * *

House basically saw stars with that orgasm. He hadn't even specified exactly what he wanted her to say and that's what she had come up with? Holy fuck. She may not practice anything but vanilla sex but she had a dark side to her brain that he needed to discover tonight. He only had once chance. One hope that he fucked her so good that she had no choice but to reveal herself and beg for him to do it again and again. This was his night to prove himself, show her exactly what he could offer her in way of pleasure and pain. He some how managed to make it to the couch, where he sat down heavily.

"Clean yourself up slut." He panted, looking over at her. His cum coated her face and some of it dripped off of her chin onto the small bit he had deposited on her chest. She didn't hesitate, she started to scrape it up from her skin, her face first, and lick her fingers eagerly like it was precious manna from heaven. He watched her intently. His cock wanted to get hard again, he could feel it trying to move, but he knew it was going to take a bit more to get it back to it's stiff state. That was good, though, because he had many ways he could entertain himself until that point.  
He didn't know if she was aware that she was moaning as she did this, or that the licking and sucking sounds she was making were loud and hot as all hell but he was incredibly glad she was doing it. She seemed to have slipped into her own little zone. He didn't know how she managed to do it but basically she had scraped off every visible bit of cum on her, even getting the bit of pre cum that had fallen on her thigh. This woman was amazing, he was thanking a God that he now kind of believed in that something in her had decided to do this for whatever bizarre reason she had.

"That's my good little cum slut. Now, see that bag of toys over there? Go in there and get Master the riding crop. It's time for the second part of your punishment." He smiled. There never was actually a second part to any of Sarah's punishments but he didn't care. Cuddy was stupid enough to believe him. He saw her pout for a second before getting to her still shaky legs and heading over to the bag. If she had any idea what he had in mind she might not have been so eager to do what he had just requested.

* * *

Cuddy was turned on all over again, the arousal building quickly. He had already spanked her and her ass was throbbing so she couldn't exactly fathom why he wanted a crop or what it could be for. However, he was House, and it was clear he was into quite a few things. Hadn't he alluded to him wanting to see her piss herself earlier? She had forgotten about that moments after he said it because it seemed things had just happened so quickly after that moment, but now she had a second to take the time to ponder what the hell this was all building to. Even worse she did have to pee now, that's probably why she had recalled him saying that. After cumming like she had it had weakened her a bit and as she moved to get the crop it was more on her mind than ever.

She returned to him and held it out with a shaky hand. He smiled at her and motioned for her to sit on the coffee table across from him. She still had that stupid thong on, though she didn't know why because he had moved it to completely expose her pussy after he had spanked her and it hadn't gotten back in place since then. He leaned forward on the couch. He had already put his cock back in his pants, probably after she had gone to get the crop. She was kind of saddened by this because she loved the way it looked. His hands came to her knees and spread her legs wide open so she was fully exposed to him once more.

"First of all, take that thong off, you won't be needing it til you leave in the morning. Once you've done that, spread your legs again, like I have them now and make sure your ass is on the very edge of the table." He told her and then sat back. He slapped the crop into the palm of his hand a few times, it made a loud SMACK and it caused her to jump. The noise was startling and she almost lost control of her bladder at that point, she guessed she had to go worse than she thought.

"Um sir, can I go use the bathroom first?" She asked him. She saw his eyes light up at that comment. Fuck. He hadn't been joking about that. Her hopes for her not degrading herself to that point had been sufficiently dashed with just that look in his eyes.  
"No, you are being punished and you can hold it until I'm finished." He said sternly. She swallowed hard and quickly got her panties off and into the position he wanted. The faster she let him do whatever he was about to the faster she could go to the bathroom, if he wasn't lying about that. It was really fucking hard to hold her piss in while sitting like that though.

* * *

House saw how uncomfortable she was, sitting with her legs spread and it wasn't because it was completely undignified and exposed her in ways that she would normally find humiliating. It was because she really did have to use the bathroom and sitting like that was in no way helping her keep the piss in. This was good news, though. He was going to start whipping her pussy, the results shouldn't take that long to achieve if the urge was that strong. It would also give her less time to think about calling the safe word or telling him to stop and giving away who she was.

"That's a good slut. Listening to Master so nicely." He smiled and started to run the leather end of the crop over her inner thighs. She looked at him curiously. Did she even know that pussy could be whipped? God it was so hot if she didn't. He guessed she assumed he was going to fuck her with the crop and as hot as that would be, the next thing to go in that pussy would be his cock. He already knew that.

"Master I...I really have to pee." She whimpered and her legs closed and pressed together quickly. He held his breath to keep from groaning. He was about to see something amazing and he knew that. He felt his cock starting to twitch back to life. She was in a jam, completely at his mercy, and he was eating it all up like an exotic dessert.

"I told you..." He said and opened her legs back to their previous position even though she fought him on it pretty hard. She had strong thighs, that was good to know, "You can go after you've completed your punishment. You don't even have to go that bad, Cuddy stop being a bitch." He breathed, making it sound like he actually thought she was lying to him.

"Master I--"

"Your begging is just making me harder, so please, keep doing it." He laughed and bit and then slapped the crop over her pussy, making sure not to get her clit that time. She screamed out loudly and shut her legs instantly. He wasn't sure if it was because of the pain or because she almost lost control of her bladder, either way that was hot. Obviously no one had ever done that to her before, and furthermore she was clueless that it was going to happen or it was an actual thing people did. "HEY!" He yelled at her, "I'm not done with you yet!" He angrily opened her legs again and she let out a weak sob, one of humiliation, fear, and yes, even arousal. She had the power to stop him at any moment. She wasn't being restrained, she even knew the safe word. He could only keep operating under the assumption that she wanted this if she wasn't saying anything to the contrary.

"That hurt, Master!" She cried.

"That's the point, fuck toy." He told her. God she was just making him hard as a rock all over again, and in far less time than it usually took. Then again this was the real Cuddy and this was all he had ever really wanted from her so it wasn't that surprising to him. Without warning he slapped her pussy for a second time, this time even harder, and once again, avoiding her clit with the harsh leather of the crop. She howled out, her hand came down to cover the area and her legs closed. "Okay you are really sucking at taking your punishment like a good whore." He told her and then used the crop to slap her right tit through the thin fabric of her slutty Santa costume. She let out another sob and started to sniffle pathetically.

"Please...please stop..." She whimpered, "I'm going to....if you don't stop I...."

"You what?" He asked her, "Open your legs slut." He told her.

"Please...." She whined pathetically. This was way too hot, she could be stopping him, part of her obviously wanted this and that was just way too amazing to him.

"I SAID OPEN THEM!" He roared at her. She started to sob a bit uncontrollably and opened her legs slowly. They were trembling pretty badly at that point. He smiled evilly and reached into his back pocket, he produced the knife he carried with him and flicked the blade open. She cried out.

"What are you do--"

"Do you trust me?" He asked her, brandishing the knife right in her line of sight. Now her whole body was trembling, but she held her position. With as scared as she appeared he was amazed she was still holding onto her bladder, especially in that position. Maybe she was too focused on the knife too let go of anything else.

"Yes--yes sir I...I trust you." She breathed.

"Good. Then shut up." He ordered. He moved forward and cut the top away from her skillfully and pulled it off. He had wanted to expose her tits for a while, and now he had. He smiled when he saw them, they were far more perfect than he had remembered. "Okay, we are almost done here, I promise. If you can take three more hits, just three, you can use the bathroom okay?" He asked her, putting the knife away. She seemed visibly relieved at his words and his actions so she nodded. She was still crying a bit though.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." She said softly.

"That's my good girl." He said and patted her on the head like she was a dog. Once again, with very little warning he slapped her cunt with the crop, avoiding her clit. He was doing this for a reason, she was wet enough at that point that it could be heard when he slapped her. He was building up her orgasm, with the last hit it was going to get her clit and send her over the edge. However she had no way of knowing this. She screamed and her body twitched oddly as it registered the pain he was causing her.

"PLEASE STOP!" She screamed, yet amazingly she kept her legs open. Even that 'please stop' hadn't sounded like she meant for him to actually stop. It sounded like she wanted to cum but wasn't ready to admit it. He had been dominating women long enough to know when they wanted him to actually stop. This was more about her wanting him to stop teasing her, not for wanting the pain to stop. "Please...Master you are...I need to pee just let me go please..."

"Two more hits, cunt, just calm down and take it." He told her and reached to stroke her cheek gently. "Look at me." He told her her in a soft but rather commanding tone. There was a second of hesitation but her eyes shifted to look into his. He really didn't think he'd ever seen anyone so aroused, her included. He smiled back at her and then slapped her pussy. She screamed and tore her gaze away from him. Once again her legs snapped shut and held tightly. She bent forward a bit.

"Master...please....PLEASE!" She screamed.

"It's not that bad." He laughed, "Just one more, that's it, you've done so well already. You are almost there, slut." He noticed that her face had flared up red, well more red. She was embarrassed about something. He had no idea what, but as he shifted his gaze from her tear stained face to pry her legs open for the last hit, he saw that there was a bit of piss on the floor and some dripping out of her. She had started to lose it, which had mean he already won.

"Please, just....I need time...don't do this..." She whined.

"See the luxury of me being the Master, is that you don't get time. Everything is decided by me. Now, learn to control your whore body you little fuck toy!" He yelled and this time he brought the crop down in a quick but much softer movement to make contact with her clit. The scream she let out was amazing and her reaction was rather phenomenal to say the least. She arched her chest out, her hips thrust forward and her body spasmed. She started to piss at the same time as well. It was like she was basically having a seizure brought on by one hell of an amazing orgasm. After the initial scream of surprise and pain the noise stopped. She was beyond the point of being able to make noise it was so intense. She fell forward and he caught her.

It was a rather bad idea, in theory, because now she was pissing on him and soaking his pants. However he could care less, because he felt the spasms rocking her body as she probably came far more than once as this happened, as she gave up complete control to him. After her last jerk and the final squirt of piss had left her, he heard her take in a loud gasp. Had she not been able to breathe through that? Though it wasn't exactly surprising to him if that was the case. She coughed a few times and then started to sob, pressing her face into his chest and clinging to him tightly. Uh oh. He had done it now.

"House....oh god...House..." she sobbed, "It's me...it's me..." He dropped the riding crop and brought his hand up to her hair and stroked it gently.

"I know." He whispered. This stalled her crying for the moment and he honestly expected all hell to rain down on him at that point. Cries of how he was a dick to do this to her, how he was a horrible, disgusting, perverted asshole and she never wanted to see him again. What actually happened, surprised him.

"When did you figure it out?" she breathed. She let out another half sob but her tears seemed to be ebbing at his admittance of knowing it was her.

"When you sat on my lap and I saw the mole on your back." He told her truthfully. There was no point in not being honest because he had already shown her a side of him she probably had no idea existed until that very moment.

"Why didn't you say something then?" She asked.

"Why are you pretending to be Sarah?" He asked her. It was kind of giving her an answer without giving her an answer. She pushed herself back from him, but not out of disgust or anger, but because she wanted to look at him. "Yeah, because you wanted to fuck me as bad as I wanted to fuck you, this was just a variable you didn't plan on. I established a safe word, and you knew the whole time how to stop this from happening, but you didn't. At first I thought I was going to see how long it took for you to say something, then I decided that I would cause you so much pleasure tonight you'd have no choice but to tell me so that we could actually try for something far more meaningful than head games."  
She sniffled a bit and wiped the tears from her face. Her heavy eyeliner was now dramatically smeared and her wiping her face like that didn't help. She looked like a hot mess, and he was fairly sure she was aware of that fact, but she wasn't saying anything to him in that regard.

"You...I....I came very close to passing out with that last one. Where did you learn to do that?" She breathed.

"Really? You are going to question my expertise in areas of manipulating the human body?" He smiled at her.

"I...I peed on you though." She whispered.

"Yeah, did you also neglect to realize the reason that is, is because I pulled you against me as you had that orgasm seizure? I don't care. It's piss, it's sterile." He smiled at her, "Come on you need to get cleaned up and you should probably rest." He told her. "Take some time to decide if--"

"You're hard." She said in the same soft whisper.

"Well yeah...that was really fucking hot." He agreed, "But I don't need to shock your system any more than I have tonight, okay?" He said and started to sit up.

"You aren't turned off by what I did?" She asked.

"Why are you so confused by this? I just said it was fucking hot and that piss is sterile. Why would I be turned off? As far as body functions go it could have been FAR worse." He laughed. He looked at her, he really hoped he hadn't caused some sort of breakage in her emotions because she was being kind of weird. She shifted back, avoiding his thigh and unzipped his pants which were now basically soaked in her piss, and took his cock out. "Lisa?" He questioned.

"You are right. The reason I did this was so I could fuck you, and we've done everything but at this point." She told him. He narrowed his gaze at her. Had she lost her damn mind? He was about to ask her that when she lifted herself, which must have taken quite a bit of effort after the way she had just cum, and lowered her cunt down around his cock. He cried out in pleasure.

"Jesus, Cuddy. You don't want to...get cleaned up first?" He groaned.

"Like you said...it's just piss." She breathed.

"You dirty, fucking slut..." he whispered back and then shifted them so she was on the floor and he was on top, he knew she couldn't have much energy if any, and he still had quite a bit. He was going to fuck her hard and fast. Her small skirt started to soak up what was left of the mess as he began to pound into her. He lifted her legs and pushed them back, her feet in the air, those amazing pumps on her feet making her look like a porn star.

"Oh fuck, House!" She cried, her voice was weak, she was lacking energy but he had to continue. This scene was so bizarrely perfect. It matched every fantasy he had. Her becoming his dirty little fuck toy and him pounding into her while she basically looked like a slutty porn star.

"I know...Oh God..." He breathed as he sped up. This orgasm was going to be far better than the first. Just calling back the memory of getting to cum on her face and then her reaction to the last orgasm she had, brought him to the edge and rather hard. He really didn't care that it had only taken thirty seconds to get there. He was pretty sure he had well established the control he did have in a sexual aspect and she would be far happier than if he had made himself hold off to fuck her tired body. He let out a choked cry but then basically had the same reaction as her. The air left his lungs and all sense left his brain as he climaxed. He wasn't exactly sure if she came with him or not, not that he thought she'd ever complain if that didn't happen for a third or 7th time that night. He was pretty sure she'd wake up satisfied in the morning either way. As he finished he fell on top of her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you, House, and I loved tonight." She whispered to him, her voice barely audible over his heavy breathing, had her mouth not been right by his ear there was a huge change he would have missed that.

"I love you too...and whatever the hell possessed you to do this, I hope it stays in your brain." He laughed and then shifted so they were both laying on their sides and looking at each other. He didn't want to crush her by remaining on top of her for too long. "Merry Christmas Cuddy, I hope you got what you were looking for." She smiled and then laughed weakly.

"Merry Christmas House, I couldn't ask for more. Except...maybe a bath." She smiled and then he started to laugh. It was indeed a very merry fucking Christmas.


End file.
